Interrupted
by scarecrow's girl
Summary: This is my first fic on here! yay! no flames, please! Iruka is teaching class when he is rudely interrupted by Kakashi! Irukaka


Btw, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. :(

-  
Interrupted Iruka/Kakashi (Otherwise known as Irukaka! lol)

--  
Iruka was having a long day at the academy. None of the children were listening, and he just wanted to go home and relax.  
"Now I want everyone to practice focusing their chakra on each of these apples. If you focus correctly, the apple should combust"  
The students started to actually listen to him and focus on the apples. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.  
"Yo!" said a voice.  
Iruka stood there, in awe at the sight of him. It was Kakashi. He was so irritating!  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." he yelled.  
"I was bored, so I just thought I'd stop by." Kakashi said.  
"If you don't mind, i'm trying to teach class right now. LEAVE!" The young ninja at their desks giggled. "No thanks. I'll just sit back and watch you teach. I promise I'll be good." Kakashi teased.  
"Fine...Now get back to work, all of you!" Iruka yelled.  
A few of the students managed to make the apples explode, but most couldn't. Even so, Iruka was still content with the way things had gone, when all of a sudden, he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to find...you guessed it...Kakashi.  
'Why is he staring at me? Maybe he likes me! No, no, thats impossible! He isn't gay and neither am I!' Iruka thought.  
"Will you...just...just...STOP IT?! Stop staring at me, it's freaking me out!" Iruka blushed madly.  
It wasn't that Kakashi wasn't attractive, he really was! But did he always have to sneak up behind him like that?  
"Sorry. There's nothing else to do." Kakashi sighed.  
"Then read that nasty book you're always reading"  
"I can't. I forgot it at home"  
"Ugh!" he said in disgust as he turned his attention to the class."Now class, for homework I-"  
RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIING!  
The bell rang a few more times to let everyone know that school was out for the day.  
All the kids rushed out of the classroom to go home.  
"Great. I didn't get to give them their homework. And it's all your fault!" he yelled.  
"Do you want to go out for some ramen?" Kakashi asked.  
" And then I'll have to give them extra tommor--WHAT?!"  
"I asked if you wanted to get some ramen." "OH! Uh...s-sure." Iruka blushed again.

They walked to Ichiraku in silence, neither looking at each other. Iruka was blushing madly now, but Kakashi took no notice.  
'It's not like this is a date or anything, right? No! It's just two male ninjas eating ramen together.' Iruka thought.  
Kakashi just looked around, not a care in the world.  
Once they got to Ichiraku, the ramen shop owner looked at them.  
'Oh god! He thinks we're on a date! And then he'll tell everyone in Konoha! What if gay marriage isn't legal here? We'll have to move far, far away, and start a new life, and we'll have 2 daughters, and-  
"Iruuuuuka! Earth to Iruka!" Kakashi said. Their faces were close now, almost close enough for a kiss.  
'A kiss?! What if he kisses me? Oh. What should I do if he does? Should I kiss him back?! OMG!' Iruka was clearly daydreaming now, completely ignoring Kakashi.  
"IRUKA!" Kakashi yelled.  
" Huh?"  
"What kind of ramen do you want?"  
"Oh...um, Miso, please."  
"Vegetable for me." Kakashi added.  
'Darn, no kiss...w-what am I saying?! I don't like him! Do I?' Iruka started hypervenilating.  
"Uh, you OK over there?"  
"HAHAHA! I'm just dandy! Did you know that I like girls Kakashi? Isn't that great to know? I'm not gay at all! Did you know that gay also means happy? I'm happy, are you happy?" Kakashi was getting worried now. Something wasn't right. The ramen was finally done and both men were starving. They both began to eat. There was an awkward silence in the shop. All of a sudden, the ramen shop owner burst out laughing.  
" It's almost like you two are on a date!" he laughed some more.  
"AHAHAHAHA! Thats hilarious! Isn't it Kakashi?! HAHA" Iruka started laughing hysterically.  
Kakashi looked at him like he was going to kill him.  
"Ka...kashi?"

A/N: ooh! whats up with Kakashi? Find out in the next chapter! :D


End file.
